


Bokuto's Dirty Dare (Drinking Games Night)

by selaoctop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Burn, atsumu had a crush on shoyo, atsumu kinda dumb, first day shoyo join MSBY black jackals, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selaoctop/pseuds/selaoctop
Summary: “It’s your turn Tsum-tsum.” Bokuto intertwined his own fingers and brings them under his nose, elbows on the table, hummed as he was thinking of what kind of dare that fits Atsumu. “Hmm... You’re gonna passed an ice cube, mouth to mouth, with Shoyo.”Huh? Huhh?? HUHHHHH!!?????????? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? THAT IS LITERALLY ASKING HIM TO KISS SHOYO!!!!!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Bokuto's Dirty Dare (Drinking Games Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop thinking about how happy Atsumu was when Shoyo join MSBY and he can finally toss to Shoyo. So, I write this.

Atsumu was having one of those days where everything just doesn’t go his way. He woke up two hours late just because his alarm set off for some unknown reason. He hurt his jaw because he fell right on his chin whilst putting on his pants in a rush. He missed the bus, so he decided to run a marathon to the gym. But halfway to his destination, an unexpected heavy rainfall downpoured on him. Great, Just great. He scowled whilst standing in front of the konbini waiting for the rain to stop, but it seems like it won’t stop any time soon, so he decided to just run through the rain. Then when he arrived at the gym all completely soaking wet and he thought that his bad luck was finally done with him, he was wrong. He had brought the wrong shoes. He was pissed and practically smacked his shoes on the wall, hands grabbing his still-damp hair from the rain and screaming dramatically, earning a judgemental glare from Sakusa. 

Thanks to Bokuto for always having some spare of clothes and shoes in his locker, Atsumu can now finally release all of his stress into volleyball practice, which apparently was not so good either. Half of his tosses were missed. Even he could tell the wing spikers were uncomfortable hitting those ugly tosses. 

A hard smack on his back jolts him in surprise. “Don’t mind Tsum-tsum! You’re gonna nail it after lunch!” Bokuto cheered him up, but that didn’t seem to stop him from feeling off and awful about himself.

During the lunch break, the coach gathered the members all together on the court, which was unusual. If there were any announcements, he usually gathered all of them first thing in the morning right before practice started, or by the end of practice. Coach has never interrupted lunch break before, so this must be very important. 

Atsumu was slumping over the chair beside Bokuto who seemed to be whining to Sakusa about something that Atsumu 100% sure was stupid. Atsumu shushed him quietly as the coach started speaking. 

Atsumu has heard about this before. About a couple of weeks ago the coach had announced that MSBY will have a new member on their team. But he never mentioned any names. And today the coach basically informed them about the new member’s experience. Beach volleyball... Brazil... Karasuno alma mater... The future little giant... Atsumu’s heart started racing, could it be...? But he couldn’t hear the coach clearly because Bokuto was making comments to Sakusa about the new incoming member, saying that he was his disciple or something back in high school.

“Shush!!” Atsumu slapped Bokuto’s arms once again to shush him right when he heard the coach finally say, “His name is Hinata Shoyo.”

Huh??? HUH????? Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat. It was him! It really was him!!! The one and only Hinata Shoyo! Oh... my... god... Shoyo was... well, Atsumu never told this to anyone, not even to his twin brother, but ever since Karasuno beat Inarizaki, when Atsumu was a second year student, he has had a huge crush on him. Yes, Atsumu was and is simping so hard for that little tangerine brat. But he was in Hyogo and Shoyo was in Miyagi, so Atsumu gave up before he could even start. The thought of him having a long distance relationship with Shoyo... wait, wait... Atsumu was ahead of himself, wasn’t he!? It’s not like Shoyo would want to go out with him anyway! Atsumu didn’t even know if Shoyo was interested in men! Back then Shoyo was just a first year student after all. Huff... so that was pretty much why he was giving up in the first place.

But now... NOW!???? HINATA FUCKING SHOYO IS JOINING HIS TEAM!!???? That is a fucking dream come true. Atsumu couldn’t help but scream his lungs out. “YYUUUUUSSSSSAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” he yelled with the same energy as if he just scored a fucking point in an intense volleyball match. Causing everybody’s eyes to focus on him in surprise and confusion. 

Atsumu didn’t care though. He was happy. SO FUCKING HAPPY. And with this almighty announcement, Atsumu’s bad day was completely flipped to being the best day of his life. 

The coach said Hinata was supposed to be here today, he will probably be a little late because of the sudden heavy rain that was still pouring outside, but he will come TODAY! Atsumu’s blood was rushing in excitement. For the rest of the day he kept getting distracted, glancing whenever random people outside passed by the door, hoping that it was Shoyo. Atsumu just couldn’t wait anymore to see him.

“Hello?” A voice came by the door. “I’m Hinata Shoyo. Sorry for interrupting, I- um... am supposed to meet Samson Foster sensei, but it seems like that I’m lost.” He rubbed the back of his head, all nervous and shy to meet his new team for the first time. 

Atsumu jolted in surprise when he heard Hinata’s voice. Causing him to toss the ball straight into Sakusa’s head with a loud THUMP! Sakusa was glaring at him. Whatever, Atsumu will apologize to him later. For now, Atsumu’s only priority was to greet his little spiker. 

Oohhhh no no no no.... NO FUCKING WAY!! Shoyo wasn’t that little anymore! He gained so much muscle! Atsumu’s heart was beating so loud. He wanted to just smack his chest to keep it quiet.

Atsumu was literally fucking Shoyo with his eyes. Look at those biceps... imagine it wrapped around his neck, pulling Atsumu closer just so he could pressing his lips against Atsumu’s... And those thighs... those wonderful dreamy strong thighs would strongly wrapped around Atsumu’s hips as Shoyo pleading him to move faster. Atsumu shakes his head (probably a little bit too hard) trying to get a grip. He couldn’t. The imagination was getting too strong when Hinata dropped something behind and he turned around to pick it up. And Atsumu could only guess what his back form was like without clothes? What was he like when he was on his knees, bending over and...

“OOOOOHH SHOYOOO!!!” Ooofff Bokuto beats Atsumu to greet Shoyo first. He was high fiving Shoyo and give him a tight friendly hug. Atsumu squints, he was jealous, he wanted a tight friendly hug from Shoyo too! But it’d be weird if Atsumu was suddenly pulled him into a hug, right? His relationship with him wasn’t as close as with Bokuto. After all they were just an old rival.

Atsumu was tailing behind Bokuto. What should he say!? HE’S NOT PREPARED. HE WASNT READY FOR THIS. “Haree??? Shoyo-kun is here???” Atsumu managed to say it with a teasing tone. He rested his arms on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I see you finally found your way to join a team with a great setter, hmmm?” Wait, was that too lame? Aaarrrrggghhh!!! Atsumu wanted to chop his head off, stuffed it on a fucking microwave and blew it up. 

Shoyo was beaming cheerfully at him, before he bowed politely. “Yes! Please take care of me!” And then he cocked his head to him and his happy smile turned into a sneer that hold confidence and determination, “I’m not as weak as before, Atsumu-san, you’ll see.” It sent shivers down to his spines. How nostalgic, Atsumu was only met Shoyo twice in a match. Their last encounter was when he was a third year student. Inarizaki beats Karasuno in the National at that time. Shoyo was crying and was shouting at him, telling him that he would beat him someday when he get stronger. It stirred his stomach in a good way. The exact feelings that Atsumu feels right now.

Atsumu throws his hands up in the air as if he was giving up. “Now, now, don’t get so cocky ne, Shoyo-kun. We’ll see about that when I get to practice with you.” He then pats Shoyo’s head, and rustling his hairs. “Welcome to the team. Looking forward to work hard with you.” The fact that Shoyo was happily leaning into his touch like a kitten gets pet on his head was adorable. Atsumu promised to himself that he will never wash his hand.

“Shoyo, if you’re looking for the coach, I think he’s in his office.”

“Ah, yes, Bokuto-san, about that... “

“I can take you there.” Atsumu blurted out, loudly, earning a glance from literally everyone in the gym. They find it rare to see Atsumu lets someone interrupting his practice. “You said you were lost, right? I can show you the way to his office.” He offered again, twice.

“Ah, really!? B-but if you’re busy practicing you can just give me the directions or something?”

“Nah, it’s all good, all good.” Atsumu waves his hand on the air. “C’mon let’s go.”

“Thank you! Thank you, Atsumu-san!” Hinata beaming as he follows Atsumu walked towards the door.

“Keep it in your pants Tsumu!!!” Inunaki shouted at him, achieving a laugh from everyone, Atsumu turned his head back just to hiss at him.

“Is it just me? Or Atsumu was flirting with that boy?” Barnes said after the two left the gym.

“That’s why I told him to keep it in his pants.” Inunaki laughed while wiping off the sweat on his face with his towel.

Bokuto was standing still, staring at the open door as he listened to the team about how obvious Atsumu was. He then turned around in a quick motion and smacked his fist on his own palm. “I have an idea!” 

———

_Be still my heart!!!_

Atsumu keeps telling himself that words during practice over and over again. His heart couldn’t stop beating so fast, and it was too damn loud! Like he could practically hear it himself! Really, this could be bad for his health. 

Bokuto was right, Atsumu was really nailed his practice after lunch. He didn’t seem so off anymore. He gets his rhythm back. Even better, he was on fire. But that was all because of Shoyo. And whenever Atsumu tossed to him, it was such a wholesome. If volleyball was a whole messed jigsaw puzzle, then Atsumu and Shoyo were two pieces that fits perfectly together. Their dynamics was radiating through thr other players too, playing all out with the energy as if they were playing in a big match. That was definitely the most intense daily practice ever.

Atsumu was so sad when the practice time over. Because he doesn’t wanted this day to be over. He still wanted to be around with Shoyo. So, uhh, maybe he should just... 

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto clungs his arms on Shoyo’s shoulder. Atsumu’s eyes instinctively squints at it. “How about we have a drink tonight? You know, as a welcome aboard Shoyo!”

That... was a great idea Bokkun! Atsumu owed him tons for this.

And so all the team went to a drinking house, the place was traditional, they have every rooms for the guess separated by a thin wall to keep their privacy. The floor was tatami and there were a seat cushions for them to sit. Atsumu was glad he sits beside Shoyo. He just didn’t know that it was actually being set like that by Bokuto on purpose.

Atsumu was raising his glass. “For Shoyo, Welcome to our little family. It’s nice to have you with us.” (He almost said _‘...with me.’_ ) He raised his glass higher and cheered, “KANPAI!!!” Followed by the other cheering the same word. “Now Sho-kun, you got anything to say for us?” (He almost said _‘... for me’_ again)

And Shoyo was giving a short speech about how thankful he was to be the part of the team, and that he was looking forward to work hard with them for future victories. And with that all of them cheers “KANPAI!!!” 

They were all chitchatting, Shoyo was sharing about his volleyball experience in Brazil. Atsumu leaned back and was about to propped himself with his hand before it was landing right on Shoyo’s hand. Oh sweet Lord, Shoyo’s hand was warm. Atsumu wanted to just squeeze it and take it to his chest. But reality wasn’t as easy as it sound. “Ah, s-sorry.” He said shortly, pulling back his hand quickly and calling a waitress asking them to refill his beer to cover the fact that he was blushing like crazy.

As the night was getting late, some of the members were excused themselves to go home, leaving only Bokuto, Atsumu, Shoyo, Inunaki and apparently, Sakusa, who was being forced to stay there by the captain to take care of the rest incase they went overboard. And _they will_. Meian knows Sakusa could handle his alcohol very well, and unlike the others, Sakusa knows when to stop. 

“OOH! LETS PLAY A DRINKING GAME!!!” Bokuto suddenly spurred with excitement. “TRUTH OR DARE!!!”

“Lame.” Atsumu mumbles while sipping on his beer. 

“YUSH, WE COULD MAKE IT A LITTLE DIRTY THEN.” All of them groaned, except Shoyo. They knew where this was going. But it was Bokuto. If they didn’t agree to this, he would be sulking and being all cry baby about it for about a week. So everyone would just half heartedly follow everything he wanted. 

“It’s just the five of us, it’ll be cringe.” Atsumu leaned back and propped himself with his elbows, feeling a little tipsy.

“It won’t. It’ll be fun.” Bokuto assured him. “How about Bokuto’s Dirty Dare? It’s a game I invented myself.” Everyone groaned a little louder.

“You’re not inventing the game, Bokuto. It’s just a _Do or Drink_ game, ruled by you.” Sakusa muttered, while playing with the curls of his hairs. 

“Exactly.” Bokuto nods.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m in. How do we play?” Shoyo asked innocently, earning an immediate glance from Atsumu beside him. 

“Simple, I give you a dare and you do it. If you refused, the punishment will be 12 shots of any liquor you prefer.”

“12!!???” Shoyo flinched in surprise. Bokuto give him a nod as he stared at him with the same determination. “T-that’s a lot! Why 12?”

Inunaki slung his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder and sneered at Shoyo. “Because it’s his number.”

And with that the game begins. Bokuto puts the empty bottle in the center of the table and spins it. The bottle slowly stopped as it pointed out to Inunaki.

Bokuto was thinking for a moment before he speaks to Inunaki, “Make out with Tsum-tsum’s neck for a whole minute, and make a hickey.” Everyone was groaning, except for Shoyo who seemed a little bit confused.

And from many questions inside his head about the dare, the one he was asking was, “Why it has to be Atsumu-san?” 

“Because he makes his own rules.” Shoyo was laughing at Atsumu’s answer. “You gotta learned to get used to his nonsense, Sho-kun.” Atsumu added with a tone that seems like if it was a warning. “So are you gonna kiss my neck or not?” Atsumu tilted his head to face Inunaki, they’re speaking so close now.

“That depends. Did you take a shower after practice today? Cuz if you didn’t, I’d rather take the shots.” 

“I did!!!” Atsumu snapped, offended. “I always take a shower after practice! I smell good!”

“Calm down Tsumu, I know you want me to kiss you that bad.” Inunaki said jokingly with a laugh as he pushed Atsumu’s face to the side so he could leaned closer to his neck. And then without warning, he goes open-mouthedly kissing his neck. Atsumu’s eyes fluttering closed as he shuddered. He was gritting his teeth, trying not to moan. At this point, 60 seconds feels like forever. Bokuto was looking at his timer as he stole glances at Shoyo who seems delighted watching how blushing Atsumu’s face was. 

“A-ahh...” a moan escapes Atsumu’s lips as Inunaki starts to sliding his tongue and grazing his teeth to make hickey. Atsumu constantly slapped his own mouth. 

“Aaaand time’s up!” 

Inunaki pulled away, laughing with Bokuto. Sakusa’s nose scrunched so hard, obviously disgusted by the action of the three.

“You know, Wan-san, I bet that you’re such a good kisser. You’re really know how to use your tongue. No homo.” Atsumu praised as he rubs his neck that now showing a red-purplish mark. 

“Thanks! And you did smell good, Tsumu.” Inunaki responded him with a laugh.

Bokuto spins the bottle again and it pointed out at Sakusa. “What does it take for me to quit this ridiculous game?” Sakusa said with a flat tone. For real though, he just wanted to go home. 

“Go outside and scream **’I LOVE ANAL!!!’** Or take 12 shots.” Sakusa was practically scrunched his face in disgust, sending a menacing glare at Bokuto while the rest was bursting out laughing at Bokuto’s dare.

“Gimme the fucking shots.” And so he took the shots, nice and easy. Shoyo was amazed to see Sakusa was taking all 12 shots as if it was only a chocolate milk.

As soon as Sakusa was done with his last shot. Bokuto spins the bottle again. “It’s your turn Tsum-tsum.” Bokuto intertwined his own fingers and brings them under his nose, elbows on the table, hummed as he was thinking of what kind of dare that fits Atsumu. “Hmm... You’re gonna passed an ice cube, mouth to mouth, with Shoyo.”

Huh? Huhh?? HUHHHHH!!?????????? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW? THAT IS LITERALLY ASKING HIM TO KISS SHOYO!!!!!!

Atsumu was screaming inside his head. Of course he was kinda wished a little dirty dare with Shoyo from the beginning they played this stupid game. But he didn’t expect it to be a kiss! A KISS! AND WITH AN ICE CUBE THAT IS. JUST HOW LEWD IS THAT! Atsumu opened his mouth about to say something at Bokuto. 

“Do that, or take 12 shots.”

That is ridiculous! Atsumu throw himself back, hands grabbing his own hairs and gulped. Of course he prefer the ice cube. But he wanted to know if Shoyo was really okay with this. “I guess I’m up for the ice cube. If you were to.” He said it while looking at him from the corner of his eyes, earning a squealing tease of _‘Ooohhhh...’_ from Inunaki and Bokuto. And don’t ask about how blushing Atsumu’s face was because he was literally as red as a canned tomato soup.

“You do what you gotta do, Atsumu-san.” Shoyo giggles. The fact that Shoyo was so casual about this just making Atsumu even more nervous. He gripped his glass where there were some ice cubes remained untouched. He takes it to his mouth, drink the rest of his beer and let an ice cube enters his mouth. And then he chewed it as if it was a snack.

Inunaki practically smacked him on his back. “You’re not supposed to eat them, Tsumu!”

“I GOT IT! GIMME A MINUTE, OKAY!?” He snapped at Inunaki while munching the ice cube. The whole gang was laughing at his actions, even Sakusa. But that was probably caused by the 12 shots he just took.

Atsumu sighed, lips slightly pouting, he pushed back his hairs before he takes another ice cubes and put them between his teeth. His warm lips touched the ice, causing it melts down and the water starts dripping on his chin. 

He crawled towards Shoyo and leaned his face closer to him. Shoyo was instinctively do the same, reaching a hand to cradle Atsumu’s cheeks. Oh gods, if Atsumu could melt into the tatami, he would. When their face closed an inch away, Atsumu tilted his head to match the position as if they were about to kiss (which they did). When their lips brushed against each other’s, it was **electrifying** . As if his body was struck by 10k volt electric from head to toe. The feeling was **magnificent**. 

And it seems like Shoyo was feeling the same thing too, because there was this slight moment when their lips were almost touched, Shoyo’s hand was tensing on Atsumu’s side of face. And then he dragged his thumb to circles Atsumu’s cheekbones. A little gesture to tell Atsumu to _not rushing this, don’t pass the the ice cube too quick, let’s just savored this moment slowly._ At least that was what Atsumu thoughts.

With his tongue, he pushed the ice cube very slowly until his tongue enters Shoyo’s lips, and he couldn’t pull back because Shoyo’s warm lips was literally sucking on the tip of his tongue as if he was sucking a lollipop. 

It was Bokuto and Inunaki’s loud cheering that snapped him into reality. Atsumu’s eyes shot opened and witnessing Shoyo was closing his eyes. He wanted to scream. 

Atsumu pulled back and wipes the dripping cold water on his chin with the back of his hand. It was hard trying to put on a poker face with excitement and eagerness thrumming with every beat of his heart. 

“That was kinda hot.” Inunaki muttered. Nor Atsumu or Shoyo made a comment on that. 

The game was continued, it was Inunaki’s turn again, Bokuto dare him to send his dick pictures to his recent call contact and Inunaki prefer to do the shots. 

Now the bottle pointed out to Bokuto. Inunaki dared him to lick Sakusa’s nipple. Sakusa was dead set to refused participating in this ridiculous dare, no matter how insisted Bokuto was. So he took his 12 shots with sulking. Everyone was laughing, except for Shoyo. Atsumu noticed that Shoyo had been a little distracted after their _ice cube incident._

Atsumu leaned closer until their arms brushed against each other’s and whispers, “Hey, you okay there?” Shoyo was a little jumpy, but he nods and quickly looks away, pretending to laughed at Bokuto who’s now taking his last shot.

There was one interesting thing happened though. When it was Atsumu’s turn, Bokuto dared him to act out some intimate sex position with Inunaki. Inunaki was laying flat on his back in the tatami, giggling at the thought about how ridiculous they were. Atsumu placed himself between his thighs while keep chuckling and jokingly said that this was gonna be the greatest scandal in the team. He pushed Inunoka’s legs until his knees touched his chest and started to moves his hips to act out the sex scene. During their fake sex, Inunoka was faking a moan saying things like “harder daddy!” And Atsumu responded with saying things like, “yeah... you like that, huh? You like it to be fucked like a whore?” And then he spanks Inunaki’s ass. Bokuto was laughing so hard, rolling around on the tatami. Sakusa was burying half of his face on his arms, muffling his own laugh. And when Atsumu’s eyes meets Shoyo’s, he was... astounded? His eyes widened, staring at Atsumu, mouth slightly parted and his cheeks, oh my god... his cheeks were turning vermilion! Not the pink rose tint of _the slightly embarrassed_ , nor the kind of red of _the mildly abashed_ , but vermilion! The color of _the carnal shame._ His chest was tight. Even though he was laughing along with the others, his mind keeps questioning why was Shoyo made that kind of a face.

The game keep continued, dare after dare.

Atsumu dared Bokuto to make direct eye contact with Inunaki while eating banana as sexually as possible. And he totally nailed it.

Atsumu was taking his 12 shots to refused a dare that he must called his parents in Hyogo and tell them to bailing him out of jail.

Shoyo was taking his shots to a dare that he must send a text _‘I wanna get back together’_ to his ex.

Inunaki dared Sakusa to take a selfie, post it on Instagram with the caption, _‘DM me to get freaky tonight.’_ Which surprisingly he did. Or maybe he was just too drunk to refuse. 

No kidding though, they were all as drunk as skunk. 

“Bokkun, let’s wrapped it up. It’s getting late. I’m feeling so drunk.” Atsumu’s eyes dropped a little low than it usually was.

“Fine,” Bokuto said with a hiccup, “just one more dare for Shoyo, since tonight was intentionally for him.” Shoyo straightened his back when he heard his name was mentioned. “But before I tell you the dare, I give you the honor to pick your own partner.”

Shoyo was looking around, not sure who was he going to pick. “Ah, um... Atsumu-san?” Atsumu tenses, straightened his back. Oh my god, he picked him!

Just as Bokuto expected, he smirked, “I dare you to unzip Atsumu’s pants with your teeth.”

“HUH!???” Atsumu and Shoyo at the same time. “Oh come on, Bokkun!”

“Do that, or take another 12 shots.” 

Atsumu and Shoyo was staring each other. 

“I honestly can’t take anymore shots Atsumu-san,” He tells him, voice a little breathier than he meant it to be. “If you’re okay with this, I’d rather do the dare.”

Atsumu gulped, his chest clenched. “Yeah, it’s all good.” Like hell it was! Shoyo was about to unzip his pants with his teeth! HIS TEETH! Ugh, all of his blood rushes to his head, and he was too drunk to process the whole thing. But either way Atsumu leaned back, legs tensing when Shoyo was crawling to him between his thighs. Atsumu holds his breath when Shoyo grasped his thighs to help maintain his balance.

_Do not get hard. Do not get hard. Do not get hard._

Atsumu keeps repeating those words in his mind over and over again. Hoping that it might do the trick to prevent his dick from getting excited as Shoyo’s mouth was an inch away from his pants. Shoyo used his tongue to find the slider of his zipper, his chin presses on his dick in the process. _He can handle this, this is easy, right? Just don’t get hard, and you’re good._ Atsumu thoughts to himself. But then... Shoyo sent him a look. Half lidded eyes staring at him, cheeks burning, mouth parted open, tongue sticking out as his drools starts to dripping over his pants. Atsumu bit his lower lips as embarrassment begins to fester in the depths of his stomach. Shoyo slides his tongue to the length of the chain of his zipper to find the pull tab. Once he found it, he put them between his teeth and tugs them down to the bottom stop. Gods, it takes everything in Atsumu to keep him from getting hard. He can’t take this any longer.

Shoyo pulled back as he completed the dares. He flinched when he noticed that Atsumu’s pants was dampened from his drool (He also stole a glance at the fox patterned underwear behind Atsumu’s pants). “Ah, I-I’m sorry Atsumu-san, I drooled over you pants.” He took a napkin and cluelessly reached out for his crotch with the intention to wipe the pooling drool he caused. Atsumu quickly grabbed the napkin and wiped it off himself. 

“Ya, I got it, i got it. Don’t worry about it.” He said while covering his crotch with the napkin, trying not to sound like he was panicking, but he failed miserably. The gang was laughing at him, except for Shoyo. Just how clueless he was?

It was past 2am when they got out of the drinking house. They were all decided to go to Atsumu’s place, because no more train left at this hour and Atsumu’s apartment is only a mile away on foot. Bokuto and inunaki walked their wobbly legs ahead of them. Sakusa was right behind them. And Atsumu was walking with Shoyo, a little too far behind them.

“Ne, Sho-kun, where do you live?” Atsumu asked, shuddered when the cold breeze blowing his figures. He jerked his head when he heard the sound of Shoyo gaging behind him. Shoyo was squatting on the street, puking out the liquor he consumed before. Atsumu approached him and squat down with him. “You okay there?”

“I guess I’m too drunk.” He stated, puke and drool were smearing around his mouth and chin.

“You shouldn’t have taken the shots, you know?” Atsumu shakes his head. “You should’ve just texted your ex and then tell them later that it was a prank or something.”

“But I don’t have any ex.”

Atsumu blinked, “Huh?? That’s just more reason for you to not taking the shots! Why didn’t you just say so!?”

“But all of you had taken the shots except for me, I just wanted to be part of the fun!”

Atsumu stared at him, head momentarily blanked and then sighed. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” He yanked his own shirt, grabbed Shoyo’s head and guiding him into his shirt to wipe the drool around his mouth. “Can you walked?” 

Shoyo shakes his head. “I think I need another minute to walk.” 

From afar, Bokuto was calling them and shouting at them to walk faster. Atsumu sighed, paying his attention back to Shoyo, and then still in his squatting form he turned around so his back was facing Shoyo. “Come on, hop on.” He pats his own back.

“Is this really okay?”

“I wouldn’t offered it to you If I wasn’t okay with it. C’mon, chop-chop.” And with that Shoyo hop on his back, arms wrapping itself around Atsumu’s neck. “I’m pretty drunk myself, so don’t blame me if we stumble and fell or something.” He said looping his arms on Shoyo’s knees to prevent him from falling before he get up and walked to catch up with the others. “So, Shoyo-kun... No ex, huh?”

“Nope.” He answered shortly, popping the P.

“That’s so sad, Sho-kun.” Atsumu teased, and Shoyo was making a mess with his hairs until they stumbled and almost fell. 

...

  
  


Sakusa was taking the couch, Bokuto was on the floor already passed out the moment Atsumu spread a futon for him. Inunaki passed out as well on Atsumu’s bed, along with him and Shoyo.

Atsumu couldn’t sleep. He keeps glancing at Shoyo beside him. Shoyo was wearing the shirts he gave him before. “Don’t you dare laid on my bed with that shirts, Sho-kun! You’re reeks of puke!” he warned him while throwing a fresh shirt at him, and Shoyo just obediently change his clothes before he joined Inunoka on Atsumu’s bed.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Atsumu asked, when he noticed that Shoyo was shifting tensely beside him. Shoyo rolls around, sleeping on his side to face Atsumu. Shoyo shakes his head, “I’m too excited.” He whispered, lips stretched into a smile.

“For what?”

“I don’t know, Im just so happy I joined this team.”

“I’m happy to have you too…” Atsumu paused, his statement sounded wrong. “... with us…” Atsumu continued as he touched his nose with the tips of his finger. Shoyo scrunched his nose and grasped Atsumu’s hand. It made Atsumu’s heart trip and fall on its face in his chest.

“Are you? Really?” Shoyo asked him with a puppy dog eyes, hand squeezing Atsumu’s. The actions had tied Atsumu’s stomach in a tight knot. “Do you still remember... when you told me that you were going to toss to me one day?” Oh my god... Shoyo remembered it! Atsumu didn’t expect him to remember that. At the time Atsumu was just feeling infuriating because his team had just lost to Karasuno. But he also acknowledged Shoyo’s raw talent and he believed that Shoyo will go big someday, so he just spurred and said what he had in mind to him. 

“Yeah.. I remember.” Atsumu whispered, giving him a peaceful smile while shifting his hand so he could intertwined his fingers with Shoyo’s. “I guess, I could say that my dream is finally come true...”

His statement had made Shoyo beams brightly. “Thank you, Atsumu-san. I was struggling to have someone to toss to me, you know? You’re the first person who ever declare something like that to me... that was actually meant the world to me.” Still smiling, Shoyo was flickering his gaze at their hands, tangling and untangling fingers against his. “It keeps me moving on....” shoyo yawned. “... and not to give up... you’re the first person....... toss to me.......” his mumbles were getting unclear as his eyes fluttering closed. “.... you’re my first kiss.......” and then he was asleep.

Huh? HUHHHH!? Did Atsumu heard it right!? FIRST KISS HE SAID!?? Wait, wait, did he say that the ice cube dare was actually his first kiss!????? 

“Im your what????” Atsumu shakes his hand slightly, but Shoyo was falling asleep already. Atsumu widened his eyes, staring blankly at his sleeping face. 

  
  
  
  


Oh... shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write next chapter?


End file.
